Summer Vacation
by june2021
Summary: The Alice Academy kids' first summer away from the dark grips within the academy has them all split apart, of course, they don't stay that way for long. When a new, malevolent AAO group emerges experimenting and kidnapping alice kids, they all have to reunite. But not without a road trip! Set after Chap. 180 MikanxNatsume; Minor KokoxSumire
1. Chapter 1

**"Summer Vacation"**

Chapter One

He giggled.

The class deadpanned. They wondered why their annoying teacher wouldn't hurry to dismiss class. This was one of their rare half school days after all!

Finally, calming down from his giggle fit Narumi continued speaking, "Now, class as you know due to _recent circumstances_ within the academy..." He was sure to stray away from any events mentioning the close death of one of his students or Mikan. "...The high school principal has arranged for more lenient structure within the academy."

In his peripheral vision he saw a hand raised. Kokoro Yome waved his hand frantically wanting to be called on. Narumi pouted. Koko often messed with his lesson plans, so he pretended not to notice the boy. Narumi wanted to reveal his new information without the mind reader spoiling it.

"Hey! So, you're ignoring me on purpose!" Koko whined.

"Just like we all do," Sumire quipped, half listening and half trying to catch a peek of her beloved Natsume's face, which was difficult since she sat next to her partner Koko whose huge bush of hair was blocking Natsume's head from her view.

"Anyway, your high school principal, Yukihara has issued a three-month departure from the academy for all students."

'WHAT!' The protests of the students were almost deafening. Narumi became surprised because he had thought his students would relish leaving the academy. He rolled his eyes and rested one of his elongated fingers on his cheek. "Tough canoodles, my babies..."

"Natsume's thinking that if you ever refer to any of us as your babies or say canoodles again he'll burn you alive! Sorry, I just had to tell it!"

"Aw, you've gotten so protective of the class since you met little Mikan, Natsume" Narumi smiled. His smile didn't waver for a moment even when he saw two students, Yuu and Kitsuneme, try to extinguish the sudden flames in Koko's hair. _He really should have intervened, but it was satisfying to see his mischievous student get what was coming to him._

"Well, class, are you excited? The arrangements will be made this week and it is **_MANDATORY_ **for all students to leave." Many of the students were frowning though some had gladden to the point of forgetting about early dismissal.

Cheerful as always Mikan Sakura, his favorite student, broke into a smile. After having her memories returned the bright girl had picked up where she left off from, which was being an effusive honey-brunette who loved everyone. His teacher's pet whispered something excitedly to Anna and Nonoko, sitting behind her.

"Mikan, would you like to say something for the class to hear?" He asked. _The floor is yours. Say something to brighten our days. If they have your acceptance the crowd will surely follow._

"Of course, our special little snowflake or should I say ball of sunshine, Mikan has something to say." The dark green, permed girl nearly spat out. Ever since the _Sakura Law_ (All living creatures that come into contact with Mikan Sakura will eventually befriend her, whether in life or impending death) placed its effects on Sumire, the two had gotten along well, especially with Hotaru still missing. So, her sudden disgust against Mikan seemed uncalled for in Narumi's eyes.

"Way to go, Polka..."

Mikan stuck her tongue out at her grumpy partner before speaking, "Okay! I'm super glad about the new changes made! It's so sad the old Alice Academy students or either the new graduates never got to experience going home before leaving the academy for good like we will now. My entire time here I really missed my grandfather! I tried to send him letters, to run away to see him and to call him, but of course, the academy disconnected my call as soon as he answered."

"Anyway, Narumi-sensei's right! This is a once of a lifetime opportunity we all have. We are all around fourteen to eighteen so most of us only have two years left to enjoy this change. And... You can travel the world for once! Five months ago was the first time any of us had even seen the beach! We all have to see the desert-Okay, not that but an actual mall or a concert or a mountain are things we need to see! No one wants to be sheltered in these walls forever, am I right?"

_'YEAH!'_ Clapping followed Mikan's impromptu speech.

_'Mikan's right! I can't wait to see my mom again!"_

_"My big brothers are SO going to dote on me when I come back. I won the best student award the year after Yuu and racked up in 'I miss you' gifts!"_

_"I want to kiss my baby sister's chubby cheeks, back at home! However, she won't be a baby anymore! I can't wait to see how much she grew up!"_

"Settle down, children or you will disappoint me-"

The lively chatter continued.

"-And wear the pink, alice-restricting tutu of shame, which had fondly been donated by Imai Corporations. Bless her heart wherever she is."

_Silence._

There was roughly five minutes left of class, enough time to get something set straight. Being a free-spirited teacher like him, he normally didn't follow lesson plans or predetermined times to release his prized _canoodling babies _out of class. His agenda as of now was to figure out why a mandated summer vacation would be opposed by some.

"Hey Narumi!" He sweat-dropped a bit, when would they learn to respect him as their teacher without him having to use his alice? "I read your mind again! You just used _canoodle_ and _babies_ again in your head! You were also thinking dirty stuff like-"

"Ahem. Thank you, Mister Yome for your comment. Moving forward, Per- Uh, Miss Shouda, I see you and a number of other students with such sour expressions on your faces since the announcement. Do tell the rest of the us what's wrong?"

The students watched the feisty girl stand up from her seat, practically shooting daggers at the blonde man. Her cheeks were tuning red from obvious frustration and she looked ready to claw someone's eyes out. _Thankfully, he, the number one teacher, had her de-clawed at the start of every semester. His lovely face would not be tampered with at any cost._

"What if some of us have no homes to go to!? Then what? I bet none of you thought of that! Is not this the entire reason we all live on campus!" Sumire hissed. The classroom's cheers died down, obviously some students thinking of their home situations. Those who were originally happy became somber. "_Do tell us_ how will you prevent a bunch of homeless kids, Lord don't forget the defenseless babies and parents who are ashamed of their alice kids. We shouldn't be forced to live with simpletons or alice-haters!

His lips thinned into a line, and he rubbed his forehead in a move to calm himself from Sumire's radiating anger. "Does anyone else agree with Miss Shouda's sentiments or have any other worries?"

Their voices started as mumbling, but morphed into audible anxieties:

_"The last time I saw my mom she was so sick... I'm afraid she won't be alive if I return. It broke her in pieces, when they took me. _Her heart just couldn't take it-_I am part of the reason she got sick."_

_"I love my parents, but every time I see them it reminds me why I left. My self-esteem finally got to a healthy place, and going back will just maim it."_

_"If I go back I'll be all alone. Everyone's going to call me the freak with the alice like they did before I came here. My family loves me, but they don't want the scrutiny from our village if I return."_

_"I was glad about going to this academy even at the cost of leaving my single mom by herself. We were barely managing financially, and maybe my departure might be an aid to her finding the husband she always wanted. I don't want to return as a burden."_

_"My alice gives me skin blotches and turns my tongue blue! If I go back no one's going to understand why and they will look at me weird! It's too hot to cover them up with sleeves! I'm not going back!"_

_"I don't wanna return! I heard my mom and dad had an alice-less kid to replace me. I know it was to get over the hurt of the academy forcing me away, but it hurts more that they **had to have another kid!** Yes, I'm jealous so what! Could not they have mourned more for me instead of getting my replacement so soon?"_

"AND SOME OF US DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO A DIRT-POOR ORPHANAGE!" Sumire yelled as she grabbed her backpack. She sent a nasty glare toward Narumi and stalked out the classroom. Narumi sighed. She acted as if it were his fault though he had helped come up with the idea. To be honest, he was paranoid of his students hating him for this change. He wished he could ease their minds.

Sumire's outburst sent a wave of shock through her classmates excluding Koko, who Narumi knew was from the same place. Koko's trademark smile faltered slightly.

"Narumi-sensei, should I go after her," Sweet, sweet Mikan asked. Her brown eyes mirroring her concern for her closest female friend.

As if answering for him, Natsume replied, "Don't. She will be okay... later."

"Yes, she will be fine, she just needs to blow off some steam." Narumi turned his attention back to his class room. Three minutes left and he didn't want them gloomy. "To those with worries let me offer you my wonderful advice in order:

"Don't worry for your ill mother. Once, see she sees you, she will rejuvenate. Your mere being there will cure her; thus, this is the cure for all sicknesses of the heart.

"I know it's not much, but it might become helpful to you in the long run. I can arrange for encouraging messages to be sent to you hourly throughout the three months you are gone. For every nasty word uttered to you, you can have four hundred pleasant ones repeated to you by the touch of your phone. All you have to do is download my new app, _Anju Narumi's Encouraging Words_.

"For the next two of you or anyone who may find themselves homeless, I may be able to pull some strings and get you all temporary hotels paid by the academy. Although, the one with the single mother who has money troubles, I think she would be willing to sacrifice to let you stay with her. If she financed you for however many years with no financial support, keeping you for three months should be easy. That's just my guess though..."

"Also, to the one with the alice whose skin causes blemishes, I have a special cream I can lend you for that. It will disguise them to the non-alice."

Narumi flipped his hair. Once, he began helping his student's problems he felt so much lighter. Maybe this was true love? Having the ability to care for people so profoundly and not ask or want anything in return, but to-

"Yo! Narumi, what is this therapy hour? You are keeping us from leaving class!"

Sigh. His students were getting rowdy.

"Okay, anyone else who is having anxiety about summer vacation see me after class and without further adieu-"

He held his breath to further dramatic effect.

**"**Class dismissed.**"**

* * *

Finally, wrote out an idea I've had since like... early August? You know during the time I got back into GA big time!

Oh yeah! Narumi's calling the kids by their last names in school for this chapter. I used to love when my old ballet teacher called me miss, as a seven year old. _I had felt so sophisticated!_

**_Thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Have a lovely day!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Summer Vacation"**

Chapter Two

"Please stay in this designated area and wait for your parents or guardian to pick you up and sign you out. Failure to do so will lead to immediate suspension once school recommences."

Mikan could hardly believe it, but she heard the words come from her favorite teacher's mouth herself. Everyone heard it, the entire student population stood outside the gate of the academy. When the academy's golden gates locked, it felt like the closing of her home. She shook the feeling of her nervous anticipation off of the day to stay upbeat. _Golden gates._ Ha, gold, something so closely synonymous with heavenly things equated to a dark place like this. Some of Natsume's dislike of the academy had rubbed off on her, but overall she wouldn't have traded her experiences there for anything. It was through the deceitful academy that she had met her closest friends, her family, and her lover. Well, would be lover, Natsume had been distant since the announcement last week.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Koko and Sumire, who was still fuming, sitting on their matching zebra print suitcases. Once, Sumire had calmed down from her fit in class, she had grudgingly agreed to pack her things. _Koko and Sumire_-It made Mikan want to shed a few tears to think that the two students with the liveliest personalities were orphans. Whether, they had both been orphans all along or just recently she didn't know. It hurt her worst than her friends, because she knew without her grandfather she would have been one too.

"Hey, Mikan over here!"

A smiling Tono towered over her. His arms wrapped around a short, plump woman, and his angular face pressed against her round one. His mother was nearly identical to him. She remembered her senpai, Tsubasa saying that Tono was a momma's boy, and judging by the proud look on the newly graduated Tono's face she knew he was right.

"I will be seeing this little lady a lot more often," he said referring to his mother. The woman laughed at her son's comment and motioned for Mikan to come closer. Instantly, being plunged into a bone-crushing mother's hug. It was so rare for Mikan to meet someone as friendly and loving as herself!

"Kindred spirits always seem to run into one another. It's no coincidence why my baby boy, looks after you. I always knew he liked younger women," His mother winked. "Once, Tono takes over the family business I hope you'll be the one to make him settle down." Mikan didn't have the heart to tell the sweet lady how misinformed she was. However, Tono couldn't have looked more amused, until a random shoe mysteriously clocked him in the head, his mood darkened. Why did foreign objects always seem to hit her senpais? _Hmm..._

"Mikan!" She heard her name called in the midst of the rush of parents locating their children. A flurry of reunions took place around her. Her heart beat happily watching the joy on her friend's faces. A purple headed man, presumably Nonoko's father, swept her up in his arms. Class president, Yuu's entire family met him in a warm embrace, their group hug hadn't dissolved yet. Misaki, who was like her older sister, reunited with her own female siblings, all of them with tears running down their face and ruffled up pink hair. Tsubasa walked over to introduce his girlfriend to his two older brothers, dad and mom.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear me, Mikan?" The voice of the black-haired, fire-caster stole her attention and did not intend to give it back anytime soon. His hair was combed back and he wasn't wearing the usual black academy uniform, instead he wore a casual black shirt and pants, which for Natsume meant he made an effort to get dressed this morning. He looked handsome; Even _he_ was happy.

"Huh? No Polka?" She teased. "You missing me already? Aw, Mr. Hyuuga you're getting sappy now. Don't forget me over the break, kay?" She dropped her bags and reached for a hug. He met her midway engulfing her in his warmth.

"How could I ever forget you... Your high pitch voice and piggish eating habits will forever haunt me," he mumbled in her hair, arms still coiled around her waist. Their hug was a quick comfort to Mikan. Natsume hadn't mentioned any of his summer vacation plans to her once, and it hurt to find out, from Ruka, how close they were to her small town. The only distance they would have to face to see each other, this summer, were two buses from Mikan's side of town to his. Spending time with her didn't seem like a concern to him, or at least that was what it felt like.

Still, she had to push those nagging, insecure thoughts away! Natsume spent a lot of time with her in the academy, especially after she regained her memories, but their relationship was developing so well that the minor departure from each other seemed like a hindrance than a blessing. Nope, he deserved time alone with his family, whether she got to see him or not within the three-month period. While she lived four, ignorant but blissful years with her grandfather he was left to whatever devices he had by himself. If anything he needed some family time to recover.

She subconsciously squeezed him tighter. One last hug before their separation. Ugh, she was becoming so melodramatic. She giggled inwardly at a scenario, where she would cry for Natsume to come back to her with black, inky mascara dripping down the curves of her cheeks. He'd blow her a kiss and say '_stay strong for me, babe.'_ The word **babe** made her giggles become audible, the thought of him actually saying that was hilarious!

"Can you go five minutes without breaking into a smile or laugh?" He said, rolling his eyes. As if it were possible for her to stop being an all-consuming ray of sunshine. Her giggling threaten to withdraw a smile from his facial expression bank, so he tried his best to make her stop. In a Natsume way... "Oi, you know you haven't apologized yet."

"Huh?" She blinked.

"From blatantly ignoring me earlier." Natsume pulled away from the hug, giving her a deadpan look.

"Honest! I did not! I wouldn't ignore you, Natsume! It's just all the love and happiness in the air is just bursting out of everyone. Aren't you mesmerized by it all? I have never heard so many _'I love yous'_ or _'welcome backs!_" in my life. It's... It's so beautiful." Surprisingly, he nodded in agreement. A black car had driven up in the Academy driveway. She saw Mr. Hyuuga and Aoi, bright and all smiles, approaching.

Mikan walked with him toward his family, and he unexpectedly grabbed her hand. Natsume glanced at her.

"Worried?"

"A little... I know Aoi likes me, but I haven't formally met your dad so..."

"Don't ever be worried about impressing him, he's not worth it. I like you and that's what matters."

She blushed, squeezing his hand. _Oh, Natsume!_

"Natsume! I have missed you so much!" Aoi hugged Natsume. Her eyes were healthy as ever and smiling in their own way. "Oh! And Mikan!"

Aoi squealed and ran over to Mikan, who let go of Natsume's hand, before they both hugged. It was an intense hug and she didn't want her lover's hand severed between it."You are so pretty! You and big brother have kept out of trouble?"

"Well..."

"Uh, uh our devilment is our own business. What about you? You are keeping out of trouble right?" Natsume answered his sister's question with another one. His tone was a mixture of teasing and brotherly interrogation.

"Pffffft! I will never tell!"

While Aoi and Natsume had their first sibling quarrel in years, Mr. Hyuuga caught up with the three. Aoi had outran him to meet her brother and his girl.

Natsume's father pulled him into a firm hug much to the boy's chagrin and delight, he smiled at the pretty brunette in front of him.

Mikan gulped. His eyes were on her now!

"Dad, this is my girlfriend" Mr. Hyuuga nodded, as if he knew the rich history his son shared with her. She extended a hand to him, and was happily pulled into her umpteenth hug of the day.

Everything was going to go well. She really didn't have to worry.

**"-Polka."**

_NATSUME!_

_"What I thought you were sad, that I hadn't called you that all day?"_

_"Polka? Brother, why do you call her polka?"_

_"Oh, I am hip! If that's what the young kids are saying I'll call her Polka too! It's short for polka-dot, right?"_

_"No, Dad only I can call her that."_

**/+/+/+/**

It was evening now. The morning had fulfilled a large share of reunions, and Gakuen Alice alumni revisited old memories. Mikan lost track of how many moms, dads, aunts, and everyone else she had met today. Jinno-sensei was even revealed as a divorced father of a non-alice teenage daughter! One by one her friends left until it was just the teaching staff, Anna, and Yoichi. Mikan had finally convinced Natsume to go with his family after the sun set, though it took immense protest for him to leave her alone. She gave him her phone number to call when he got back.

Slow as molasses, she could see _him_ climbing the hill. Dressed in a bright orange robe, backpack, and sturdy sandals. His brown walking stick looked freshly glossed, as Bear and him sauntered over to her. The living stuffed bear had spoiled her sweet grandfather hadn't he?

"Jii-chan," His name choked out her lips. She had held the tears of happiness in that day, but now they were falling. The fact that they weren't blood related didn't deter her, this man loved her like a daughter. _He_ was the fist father she had known (before Narumi!), no matter how silly he was. Instead, of a hug she graced him with a kiss on the forehead, a small token of her affection. The old man patted her head in response, a lone tear fell down his wrinkled face. It had been a long journey on foot to see her.

"Please, please tell me you bought a car, while I was away! It took you the entire day to pick me up!"

"Hush, child! Cars are the devil!"

"BUT JII-CHAN!" She cried out. The sky was darkening by the minute! By the time it was midnight, they would only be halfway home! Her grandfather was so old-fashioned! Before, she had followed Hotaru to the academy she had only just taught him to use a cellphone.

Narumi, who held Yoichi's hand, smiled at the scene. Mikan was in good hands now. Yoichi's eyes were downcast, unaffected by the reunion.

"Well, Anna and Mikan, you two are the last ones here. Let's get going, shall we?" The streetlights around hem began to flicker on.

Anna waved at Mikan from a far. The pink-haired cook was standing next to Narumi's pastel purple, glittered car, which Mikan knew due to the many times of preventing Natsume from vandalizing it. The suave blonde teacher twirled a set of car keys in his free hand. Yoichi barely acknowledged them. Mikan wondered why the newly turned nine-year old acted so emotionless.

"Mikan, would you and your grandfather like a ride home? Miss Umenomiya lives in the same place as of you so it would be no inconvenience. Her dear parents don't own a car and the bus system is prohibited from reaching Alice property."

"I would love a ride but-"

"And... Don't worry I was kissed by angels of God, themselves, and I can assure you of no demonic or devilish activity anywhere near or inside my car." Mikan's grandfather's qualms relived, he stepped into the flashy car. Mikan mouthed a _thank you_ to Narumi, who waved it off.

Mikan was about to sit next to Anna in the backseat of his car, when she felt two little hands tug at her blouse. There was Yoichi before her, a stoic face with tears watering in his eyes. He seemed sad she guessed dumbly.

"Don't go, Mikan..." He mumbled. He had grown out of baby talking and moved to mumbling. She had to focus to hear his squeaky voice.

Aw, she understood now... Yoichi saw all of them leaving and he felt alone. No problem! Her slender arm wrapped around Yoichi's shoulders. "Hey, it's okay! I will wait with you until your mom or dad arrives. Which one is supposed to get you?"

"...They are not coming."

"Now, just because it's late doesn't mean that! Look at Anna! Her mom and dad asked Narumi to bring her to them. Your parents probably called ahead of time-"

"NO!" A quick flash of anger flared and he gently moved her arm. It scared Mikan how much in that moment he reminded her of past Natsume. Hurt and pushing everyone away."Momma and daddy are missing. I know it whether the evil people admit to it or not."

Missing?

Narumi nodded giving them both a sad smile. If anything it made the poor child feel worse, that he was getting pity. _He was like a copy of Natsume._ "True. If Alice Academy hadn't gotten a hold of Mister Hiriji child protection services certainly would have next."

"Let Yoichi-I mean let ME stay here. I have no home."

"Sorry. Your home is not the academy either. The gate is already locked. What do you want me to do? Leave you homeless? Make you live with me?" Mikan bit her lip. Narumi sounded like he was legitimately asking the broken boy what to do. It was clear what she had to do next.

"Yoichi, say that again."

"Wha? That I have no home?"

"...That's right you don't." Yoichi's eyes watered despite his struggle to keep up toughness. No one could fathom Mikan being cruel on purpose. "Your home's with us, silly the people who love you! You can live with Jii-chan and me! You already get along with Bear so it will be perfect! You can sleep on the extra futon, as Bear and I normally share a bed." She giggled.

"Really?" His face brighten.

"OF COURSE, YOICHI" Mikan said loudly. She tried to talk over her grandfather's rants about there not being enough room or money for another mouth to feed. He would get over it sooner or later.

They all buckled up in Narumi's car. She looked out the window. The next time she returned here she would be three months older and wiser she hoped.

Waving one last time to the empty academy with Mr. Bear and Yoichi in tow, Mikan wondered why the day wasn't quite complete. She knew why. Somewhere she missed the feel of a baka gun.

* * *

Oh yeah, there was supposed to be a mini spat between Koko and Sumire, because he got matching zebra luggage like her just to annoy her but I got lazy. :p Also, Yoichi lives with Mikan (at least for the summer)now! :D

Besides referring to the GA teachers and Mikan's grandpa I might leave the honorifics alone. Some of the GA gang are close enough to call each by their first names anyway. So... Question: Keep _some_ honorifics or _no_ honorifics for all?

Not sure if you know but I have a particular fondness for: Tsubasa, Tono, Yoichi, and Sumire. Besides, Mikan and Natsume those guys are my favorites.

Also, Anna lives in Mikan's same town, where she helps work at her parents steakhouse, and Natsume (and Ruka) are only two buses away. Koko and Sumire live at an orphanage (they didn't realize they knew each before the academy) in an entirely different region. Tono lives in Tokyo with a single mom and uncle, who all run a family business. Tsubasa lives next door to Tono, to his dismay, with a mom, dad, and two older brothers. Yuu lives in a Okinawa type of place with a bunch of baby sisters. Although, Yoichi's mom and dad are missing he used to live overseas in America. You can find out where the others live later!

**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Have a lovely life!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Summer Vacation"**

"Chapter Three"

"Tell Dad I'm going to the library!" His sister slammed the door behind her leaving him alone to think for the first time in days.

"Hn."

Only a month had passed of his three-month vacation. He was sitting in his orange tinted kitchen, drinking a mug of hot cocoa in the brimming heat, he was unorthodox like that. After the thrill of returning home and catching up with everyone wore off boredom set in. Mikan's phone number, cursive written on a buy-one-get-one free Howalon coupon, laid in his pocket. He couldn't bring himself to call or ride the two buses it took to see her. He had his own reasons for avoiding her though Ruka called them insecurities. Ruka was not holding his tongue since their return home. His best friend called him a coward, selfish, and stupid for not calling! He would have to put _bunny boy_ in check one of these days.

He gulped down the last of his drink, not wanting to make the home noisy with his swallowing. He stared at a digital dragon clock in front of him. It was an expensive novelty his father had bought. Something that he had not seen as a child, realizing many changes in this home were made without him.

Home strangely hadn't felt like home, or at least the home he once remembered. His family did try to made his stay comfortable by pampering him: They had bought him a new bed (not as nice as the academy's), a new smartphone (not the new version that only the Academy store had), and a varsity jacket (albeit with cheaper fabric compared to the academy's) from Aoi's school or his old one. Since when did his father have money to splurge on him with a gardener's salary? None of the gifts amounted to much except the cellphone. Cellphone- A device useful for communicating with others like his friends. Friends who were all separated.

His avoiding Mikan was on purpose, avoiding his friends was not. When the class readied themselves for vacations he did not make any effort to link up with them. As long as, he knew where Mikan and Ruka were he was fine. The rest of his friends were all _somewhere_ in Japan, which was enough for him. When Anna and Nonoko made a huge deal of crying and promising to visit each other during the break, his eyes rolled more than once. In two months they would all be together in the choking confines of Alice Academy. Why bother meeting anyone early?

If his Polka were here she would nag him that, his anti-socialness was rearing its head. He touched the paper in his pocket for comfort. He hated it; the fact, he missed her. _Maybe he would leave her a short, untraceable voice message. _

He checked his old phone for messages. The phone booted and he swiped away the lock-screen. His homescreen was their graduation photo. Mikan had made it so without his knowledge. He hadn't changed it, and he secretly didn't think he ever would. In the photo, his ridiculous blonde teacher's finger was in the camera lens, leaving Koko with a manicured thumb for a face. _How fitting._ Mikan was next to him beaming, Sumire made goo-goo eyes from behind Yuu, sandwiched between Anna and Mochu, and Yoichi (who should have been in the elementary school photo) sat atop Ruka's shoulders; Kitsuneme made bunny ears on top of Koko's head, Nonoko crouched down in the picture, wanting to stand out, and the rest of the students held a sign saying, "Happy Graduation!" If he hadn't known what a hell hole Alice Academy was, he might have been eager to return next year.

There were no messages and his battery was dying.

He heard a door open.

"Hey, kiddo! Where's Aoi?" It was his father back from working at his flower shop, Hyuuga Florist. He would rather be Narumi's son then take over the family business.

"Library."

"Aw, don't tell me you're back to giving one word replies?"

"_Per-haps_..."

"Syllables don't count, Mister." His father pulled a work smock off, and washed his hands in the kitchen sink. He pointed at the dragon clock. "Hey, Mr. Ryuu here, says it's time for dinner! Ryuu wants to know if plantains sound good to you?"

Natsume gave a curt nod. He didn't want to encourage it. It was almost disturbing to see a grown man hold a full conversation with an inanimate object, while frying plantains.

"You using the new phone I bought you?"

"Have to... My old one died from low battery. It's so dumb."

"Ah, you teenagers always complaining about something. Back in my day, we never complained! We were grateful! If we had more than enough we shared. If an old man needed clothes, we would give the ones off our backs. The older generation is something to emulate, Natsume."

"Don't forget _dear Papa_, about that mid-life crisis you had years ago. I hadn't heard you complain so much about your dysfunctions. Hair dysfunction, bowel dysfunction, and what was the other one? I think it was-"

"Shut up and eat, boy." Mr. Hyuuga narrowed his eyes, throwing the plate of plantains across the table. Natsume moved his empty cup of cocoa and popped a plantain in his mouth.

Natsume smiled. "Will do, sir."

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

"Aye, what's up, brat?" Tono greeted him from behind the register. The new Alice Academy graduate was working hard to take over the Tonochi clothing business. So far, he worked as a simple cashier, and Tsubasa took every chance to annoy him. The customer was always right of course!

"Dang, Tono I thought you would at least show me some respect outside the academy. I graduate next year you know."

"Would you rather I call you by your pet name, Shadow Freak?"

Tsubasa ignored him. "I can't believe I'll get this punishment mark off my cheek one day. I have had it so long it feels like it's a part of me. It might be weird but after it's taken off, I'll replace it with a star tattoo or redo it with a sharpie."

"I know what you mean. Even after leaving the Academy, I can't get out-of-the-way I used to do things there. Maybe I never will. We are still under the academy's thumb with the missions we do." Tono stretched his arms before ringing up Tsubasa's clothes, one of them was surprisingly a tuxedo. "You gonna pop the question to Misaki? If you do don't be lame like your confession to her last time. '_OH MISAKI, IF I COME BACK SAFE WILL YO-_"

"Sheesh! Shut up!" Tsubasa's hands covered Tono's mouth. The store was full for crying out loud! "You want everyone to hear? Yes, I am going to marry her! She's the love of my life. The shameful thing is she knows it. I'm just waiting on the right day to propose to her. I want her to live a happy life away from the academy."

"I know, lover boy. Everyone knows," Tono wrapped the suits in a clear, protective bag before flicking Tsubasa's forehead. "You two take care of yourselves. If you settle down here I can help you guys out."

"I don't want to be a pessimistic, but I just feel like something's going to go wrong. Listen, I left my car back at the academy because my mom drove me back home. Can you drive me over there tonight?"

"Yeah, sure anything for my old kohai." He handed him the bags. When Tsubasa looked into them, he noticed no receipt.

"Hey, you forgot to charge me for the suits. Don't become a forgetful, old man!"

"I didn't forget." His once-senpai and now dear friend smiled at him.

_Oh!_

"Thanks again, man!"

* * *

:D Yay! Another chapter out! This one's shorter than the others. For the last three days I have written the first three chapters you see now. Hope you guys have liked them.

Can you tell Natsume's starting to miss the academy? He's also missing Mikan, but has to keep avoiding her. Wonder why? :p

I really like writing banter between Natty-boy and his dad and Tsubasa and Tono!

**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Have a lovely life!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Summer Vacation"**

Chapter Four

"Can you please shut off the radio!?"

"That sounds more like a statement than a question. I'm not too hard on you because you did fail grammar countless of times. Makes me wonder how you're graduating now." Tono said, in the condescending tone he often used on him, which made Tsubasa roll his eyes. Tono turned the volume down though.

The academy was only an hour and a half away, but the drive with Tono made it feel longer. The two had ample time to fight and annoy each other without interruption in the brand new van, Tono's graduation gift from his mother. The first fight was nonsensical, about Tono allegedly wearing a woman's wig, the second was more heartfelt about Tono ridiculing him for not being more concerned about his health, and the last one was beyond embarrassing. In the heat of an argument, Tsubasa, who was rethinking his existence the moment it slipped, told Tono how much he had looked up to him as a kid. Despite the once Tono-_senpai_ bullying him and Megane, Tsubasa had cherished the time when the older boy spent showing him the odd's and inns of the academy. Tono had also been the one to convince him to later confess his love to Misaki. It was odd how a long drive could elicit such feelings and old memories. Tono and him were actually closer than his two, blood older brothers. All in all, they were having great brotherly bonding time!

_HONK!_

Tsubasa watched another car pass in front of them. Tono drove slower than cement drying for the impatient divers on this road. He would have driven the way there, but Tono had blanched saying his driving was the type to get them killed; reckless and too fast. Due to '_safety reasons'_ Tono regulated him to the passenger seat.

Tsubasa looked out the window seeing stars begin to appear. It was a black night, only lit up with streetlights and traffic cones.

His eyes began to droop, the monotonous driving made him sleepy. Tono's eyes focused on the road, and their turning lane was empty. They would be making it to the academy soon with low traffic!

"Hey, turn on your turn signal."

"On it," Tono mumbled, his hand leisurely turning the steering wheel. He frowned taking a glance out his own window."Ugh, am I really that slow? This huge, white truck is in the way!"

"Just try to pass it," He yawned and closed his eyes, leaning back on his fabric seat's headrest.

Instantly, the car made a jerky movement, his eyes flashed open. Heart racing, he recessed their situation. He wasn't dead. Tono was okay though his eyes were wide with shock, and he breathed quickly. They met each others' eyes in the dim light of the car. Tono shook his head and wiped off his sweaty hands then turned the radio off.

"What in the world just happened? One moment I'm off to dreamland and the next moment we are swerving to another lane!"

"That white truck almost slammed us off the road! Whoever they are must be in a rush!"

"Tono, I bet you when we reach the stoplight they will be right next to us. All that speeding for nothing.' Tsubasa said, annoyed. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore. "Uh, huh sure enough! Look to your left there's Mr. Impatient with the dark tinted windows. They are turning into Alice Academy too!"

"How do you know it's not _Ms. Impatient_?" Tsubasa shrugged. "Although, their windows are dark, I can see multiple heads moving around. There's definitely more than one person there. Hopefully, the ones not driving will knock some sense into the stupid driver."

"I doubt it."

"I swear that driver's as bad you, and you only got your license by the grace of God! You are the only one I know that can parallel park themselves into a bush."

"Way to rub it in, Tono. I rather hear the radio than you ribbing me."

"But, I thought I was your favorite senpai, you know the one you look up to."

"Shu-shut up! Stop here. We are at the academy now."

Tono horizontally parked outside the Academy's locked gate. They unbuckled themselves and stepped out the car.

"You coming too?"

"Might as well... I did drive all the way here," Tono said. His car keys jingled loudly in his pocket, as they looked for Tsubasa's car.

Tsubasa squinted his eyes. He saw something bright, red contrast against the night sky. His actual car was burgundy, but maybe it looked brighter at night despite the obvious oxymoron. He walked closer to the light, which left a flickering, red glow on his grey hoodie and jeans. Tono walked in the opposite direction, both of them trying to see which direction his car was.

The red light intensified in color, the source of it was emanating from behind the Academy's kindergarten/daycare building. He only stopped being drawn toward it, when Tono's voice called.

"Hey, I found your car! You parked it in Misaki-sensei's space! I guess there _is_ never enough space for students on campus." Tono said, jogging up to him.

"Oh, really? " He fished into his jean pocket and produced the key to his car. "Can you drive it to the front of the academy. I thought that blinding light was the metallic shine of my car. However, it looks like something else. I'm going to investigate."

"Nuh-uh. Let's go. I don't deal with creepy stuff period. If you think something's suspicious going on then high-tail it out of here. You and our Mikan are the type of people to die first in horror movies. Always walking into the line of fire..."

"Yeah. And, you're the type of person to never know anything! Don't you want to see firsthand what's up?"

Tono's response was him walking away. With his back turned the twenty-three year old sighed, "I'm going to get your car. You have five minutes to investigate whatever's going to try to kill you in the next ten minutes. Stay safe."

"Will do!"

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

"What are they doing with all those boxes?"

The white truck that had previously tried to run them off the road unveiled a group of masked, black clothed adults. The adults created a pattern: Go inside Kindergarten building, come out with cardboard box, and load it into car, this time a white, unmarked warehouse van. If he counted correctly over a hundred boxes were in the van! Metaphorical caution tape was wrapped all over the scene!

Tsubasa couldn't figure out what they were doing. Were they cleaning the academy during the summer break? That didn't explain the red light and screams. From where he first stood he hadn't heard the noise, but from his new place, crouched low in the grass and bushes, he heard the faint screeches.

"Tono!"

Tono shot him a death glare and hissed, "Quiet! If we get caught I don't know what will happen! Our best bet is to slip away while still undetected. It looks like twenty guys out there. We are in no condition for a fight."

"Tono, don't forget I can manipulate my shadow, I do have the shadow manipulation alice! I'll just make mines disappear and sneak inside the building." He reasoned. "You heard those screams. If someone's hurt I have to help them."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going with you. You're acting under the second law of Mikan Sakura (_All living creatures who come in contact with Mikan Sakura will become heroic and/or selfless to the point of protecting innocent people or her._) Besides, if my old kohai got hurt I would never forgive myself. Now, go ahead do your stuff, I'll amplify your alice!"

Tsubasa nodded. He touched the grass they hid on, and searched the earth's form for their shadows. He latched on it and silently willed them both away.

"Look!"

"Whoa. I'm shadow-less!" Tono quietly exclaimed. A small smile graced his lips, he felt proud of his junior. "Let's do this, Brat!"

In the dark of night Tono didn't see Tsubasa's childish pout.

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

"Dear God..."

"This is beyond sick," Tsubasa breathed shakily.

Their backs were to the walls, tediously trying not to let the hard bottoms of their shoes create sound down the corridor. Their shadows were gone, but they were still visible and noisy.

Once they managed to sneak into the kindergarten building, they had entered the second door they saw. Tono's reasoning for that was,'The first door would be too obvious.' Nothing could prepare their eyes for the monstrosity they saw.

In the middle of an empty classroom a small group of kindergartners sat on a colorful rug, blindfolded. Many were whimpering and had visible tears down their faces. A masked cyan-haired woman poked them with a stick. A taser on her hip with the charge ready presumably for anyone, who failed to obey the beating stick or herself.

"Listen to me. If you want to see your mommmies and daddies you will get in the van." She spoke plainly. She didn't add a menacing tone; She was intimidating without the extra theatrics!

One brave soul, who looked the oldest out of the young children spoke up. His blindfold shielded his eyes from the scary woman, so he spoke with a sense of bravado. "And what if we don't go with you, mean lady?"

"Simple. You can die." The heels of her boots clacked as she walked to the other side of the room. "How old are you, little boy?"

"Fa-five..." The boy's bravery was gone and he cowered like the rest of his peers. He couldn't see her, but he followed her voice to know she was near him. Tsubasa prayed the boy wouldn't wet his pants with fear. To his admiration, the boy did not.

"Five years old is too young an age to die. Comply with my orders." She whacked the child violently with her stick and went to the front of the classroom to get a headcount. "_5,_ _10, 15, 20, 25, 30..."_

Those group of masked people weren't movers they were kidnappers!

Why was the Alice Academy kindergarten even there? All Alice students were given the summer off, that should have included them too.

"Tsubasa, we have to get out of here. Remember our mission training: **_Never stay a minute longer_.** We have our information! Let's leave!" Tono whispered in his ear. His eyes were closed and Tsubasa could understand why. Watching this abuse take place was stomach turning.

He needed to do something to save these kids. He couldn't imagine what the three-year old him, first coming to the academy, would have done in a situation like this. Most likely he would have cried for being so powerless.

"Okay, we will leave in a moment. I just want to hear what she's saying."

The woman slid her mask under her chin and placed a communicator to her mouth. She had owl-like violet eyes, pink full lips, and long eyelashes. Tsubasa (and surely Tono) would have thought she had too pretty a face for a life of crime, if he hadn't seen how ruthless she was. "Yes, Red AAO member 337 reporting: We have Group A of the daycare sector. We are transporting them tonight to the holding area, Base N. By next week, they should be ready for experiments."

Red Anti Alice Organization? So, the villainous group had expanded!

"Yes, there's at least fifty- My apologies, Sir I think I heard something." She glared at the classroom of kids before continuing her status report. Tsubasa cursed himself. The woman must have heard him gasp at the startling news.

"My mistake, Sir it was nothing. There are at least fifty kids here and Red AAO member 228 has Group C cornered as we speak..."

Tsubasa didn't hear the rest of the conversation for Tono dragged him outside the building by the sleeve of his hoodie. They were standing near Tsubasa's car now near the teachers' parking spaces away from danger. In anger, he yanked Tono's sleek ponytail.

"What's wrong with you!" Tono yelled, relieved to not be concerned with his volume.

"I wanted to hear what else is happening!"

"And get tasered or at worst killed? I know you want to help those kids, I do too, but we can't do it by ourselves. We need help."

Tsubasa felt so defeated. He ran his fingers though his hair and sighed. "What about the blinding red lights? We know the screams were the kids, but what were those?"

"I don't know, but we can find out _LATER_!"

"Hey you! What are you two doing here!" A voice yelled. They stood frozen. It was the cyan-haired girl. What did they ever do to have one of the most vicious members on their tails'?

Tsubasa and Tono both gulped before breaking into a run.

"Tono, I'm really glad I asked you to bring my car to the front for two reasons!"

"Why?" Tono huffed.

"Number one- It gives us a clean get-a-way!" He opened the door, pushed Tono into the passenger seat, and revved the engine up. He didn't even have time to put on his seatbelt. Red AAO members were pulling away from putting up boxes to chase after them on foot.

"Okay, what's the second one!?" Tono yelled.

"Number two- I'm glad I am the one driving!" And with that, Tsubasa rode off, tires screeching and threatening to produce flames, into the night.

* * *

This is my new favorite chapter. I love writing Tono-Tsubasa interaction. The plot's finally starting to show. :D

**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Have an extraordinary time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Summer Vacation"**

Chapter Five

Tsubasa paced around Tono's living room. He was still trying to get his mind right after the events of last night. Apparently, a new derivative of AAO, Red AAO, had popped up and kidnapped a group of alice daycare kids.

Their first solution was to spread the word and get help. A less important thing was to get his car back. In the chase of the night they had ridden away in Tsubasa's sports car, which left his graduation gift at the academy. Tono fretted terribly about his car because his mother had used several paychecks to buy it debt free for him. If she knew it was gone, it would crush the plump woman's heart.

He lifted his head from the coffee table. Moping about his loss of transportation wouldn't do any good.

"So, who do we call?" Tsubasa asked. He sat next to Tono at the round, maple wood table.

"Our best choice is calling Narumi again. He should know about the criminal activity we saw. Those students are like his kids, man. It would devastate him to know they were in danger."

"Hey, what about the breakfast your mom made? Can I get another plate?"

"You glutton, stop eating before you become a hippo! You've already ate three plates of pancakes! How do you expect to save a bunch of kids if you're not able to button your pants!"

"Please" Tsubasa rolled his eyes, the greedy thing. "I don't have to be your ideal of in shape, and tell your mom she was skimpy with the bacon on the last plate."

Tono was literally about to wring the young man's neck, when his mother called from upstairs. He was living with his mother until he made enough for an apartment.

"I meant to tell you, Akira, that some man called you back during breakfast. He sounded very effeminate, and he was such a charmer! We talked for the longest about nonsense- Did you know he's adopting a cat this summer? The man sounds so lonely. I wish I could meet him, he sounds like he needs love."

"Dude, your mom wants to bag Narumi," Tsubasa snickered. Tono kicked him under the table to shut up. Tears pricked at Tsubasa's eyes, but he didn't retaliate.

"Okay, mom but what did he say about me? Anything important?" Tono yelled back.

"Oh, he said he would call you back in about five minutes." His mother answered. "Akira, tell your friend I left an extra plate of eggs on the stove for him!" Tono nodded though he knew she could not see the gesture.

On time, the kitchen phone rang!

They dashed to the phone, the plate of eggs forgotten.

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

"So, here's our main question: Why weren't the Alice Academy kindergarten and daycare at home? You gave the mandate to each class, that it was mandatory for everyone to leave."

"I did not. I only gave the middle and high school students the mandate. Jinno told the elementary section, but the responsibility to tell the younger children was our substitute teacher, Kurai."

"Don't tell me."

"Tell him."

"No, don't tell me."

"Tell him."

"Do not!"

"Yes, Tono there is yet again another hidden evil in the academy! Even I thought our problems were mostly over after the ESP's death." Narumi explained.

Tono sighed loudly. Narumi, on speaker phone, gave a short sigh as well. None of them pleased with the bad news.

"What does Kurai look like?"

"Tono, now is not the type to think about girls! This is serious!" Tsubasa snapped.

"Hush, brat I'm thinking that the cyan-haired Red AAO member is Kurai, or at least her partner might be."

"Oh."

"I can't recall her face at this time," Narumi answered. "Listen, I'm going to make some of my own calls and get to the bottom of this."

"The bottom of this! Narumi, kids have been kidnapped and eventually transported to be tested on! We can not afford to waste time! What, do you need evidence? We wouldn't lie to you!"

"Calm down...' Tono murmured to Tsubasa. His hotheaded reaction was a distraction to their cause.

"No, Tono! He's acting as if some of these kids don't have a ticking time bomb on their lives! If we wait too long they may not be alive!"

"You men, said it yourselves, we have at least a week to save Group A."

**_Click!_**

"I can't believe it. He hung up on us."

"He's such a butt."

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

"What are you doing now?" Tsubasa yawned. He was a night owl, so the early morning activities were new to him. Tono rolled his eyes, as he thumbed through a hospital directory book, his old kohai still exhibited slacker qualities.

"Making another phone call. Narumi's in no condition to help until he feels like it. It's just the way he is."

"Again, he's such a butt! Anyway, who are you calling?"

"Your mom..."

"Get real."

"I am half-joking and half- serious. We are jumping headfirst into some dangerous stuff. It might be in your best wishes to make some goodbyes." Sometimes, he had to give Tsubasa a reality check. They had lived through so much together during the academy war, that it was easy to forget how final death was. None of them were invincible in this life, alice or not.

"Tono..."

"You are not superman, Tsubasa." He reminded him. "Still, I am really calling Kaname."

Tsubasa's attitude changed from serious to happy. He displayed a wide, toothy smile. Tono knew how much Tsubasa cared about his best friend, and any news about him was well-received.

He smiled at the thought of the soul transfer-er. The young man was still bedridden and transported to a non-alice hospital, but he was in better spirits. Tono didn't want to get his younger friend's hopes up, but it seemed that one day soon Kaname could make a full recovery. Kaname had stopped all uses of his alice, only relying on his past creations for company, and (with the help of Tono) pretended to lose his alice. His pseudo-lost of alice resulted in the change of hospitals though the academy still had watchful eyes on him.

"I will put him on speaker phone, so we can both talk to him. I like him, because he's less of a brat than you." Tono dialed Kaname's number waiting for the light voice of the dirty-brown blonde boy.

"Shut up! You're being a butt-kisser. You only got fond of Kaname when he used his alice to make a living teddy bear for one of your hundreds of old girlfriends."

"Oh yeah!" Tono laughed, his hand flung to the back of his neck. He pretended to act hurt. "Whatever her name was sure liked the gift. Too bad we didn't stay together."

An imaginary sweatdrop appeared next to Tsubasa's head. "You're terrible, Tono. No wonder she broke up with you, you don't even remember her name!"

"I know it started with a _H_!"

"You're going to end up old and alone, doofus!"

"You say all of this as if you have proposed to Misaki and she actually accepted!"

"Why you-" Tsubasa growled. Tono met his eyes with an arrogant smirk. Tsubasa was no longer his junior, but he still loved putting the guy in his place.

"_Hello... Who's speaking?"_ A quiet voice uttered. Tono upped the volume on his home phone, Kaname was so hard to hear!

"Kaname!" They shouted.

_"Tono-senpai? Tsubasa? How are you guys? It makes me happy to think you're actually checking up on little 'ol me!" _

"Dude, how have you been!?"

The sound of a hacking cough resonated through the phone. "I'm getting better... Don't mind me coughing. I did it to myself. I shared a room with sick child, and I used my alice to make his stuff animals come to life."

"Oh wow! You, Kaname Sonō, actually did something bad!" Tsubasa stopped laughing and his voice turned serious. "Man, you're not suppose to use your alice outside the academy. Unless you are doing missions. Kaname, with your health finally improving..."

"_Yes, yes I know. The child was only three and barely speaking full sentences. I doubt he will expose me. Tono and Tsubasa, what made you two call?_" Kaname asked, cutting off Tsubasa's sentence. Tono could understand why. Kaname was a selfless boy and the topic of his health made him sad and guilty. He had told Tono he felt guilt due to people's sadness for him, if he had the ability to become fully healthy and ease their minds he would.

"Kaname, I know you have a lot of contacts in your cellphone. Do you have Natsume Hyuuga's number?" Tono inquired.

"_Unfortunately, I don't have his number. I lost some of my contacts when I bought a new phone. I can email you his home address though I hope he won't mind."_

"Nah! Natsume's good for it! He absolutely loves us!"

_"Really, Tsubasa? Back at the academy, he often acted so annoyed with you both. I believe Natsume felt concerned if sweet Mikan would begin liking older men."_

Tono and Tsubasa nearly cackled. They knew that and loved messing with the fiery boy's temper!

_"I emailed you, Tono his address from my laptop." _Kaname began coughing and had to wait several seconds before continuing_. "Also, I heard about the summer vacation for everyone. Hope you're enjoying yours."_

This was exactly why Tono was hesitant on telling the others his belief of Kaname getting well. It would be too heartbreaking if he did not.

Tsubasa frowned. "Yeah, we don't want to keep you too long. Thanks for the help! Next time if I call you, it will be about my wedding!"

Tono heard Kaname's light laugh clearly this time. "_I am going to hold you to that! Take care, guys!_"

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

Tsubasa spun around in his rotating chair. They were sitting at Tono's computer desk.

Tono turned his chair to face the idiotic, young man still playing with the black office chair. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but gave Tsubasa a smack on the head.

"Ow, what's that for, geezer!"

"For the stupidity I put up with you on a daily basis," Tono smirked.

Tsubasa finally sat down like a civilized human.

"Let us get serious. We have Natsume's address and the directions to get there, but what should we do next? We live in one of the most well-known cities of Japan, Tokyo! It will take him forever to reach us or at least two days or more!" Tono stated, becoming stressed.

Tsubasa shook his head and gave a simple answer.

"Easy. _We_ go meet him."

* * *

**Next chapter:** Tono and Tsubasa are going to visit Natsume. Let's hope it turns out good for the former senpais! :D

Kaname gets a mini cameo here! He's got the limited alice (like Natsume), but his rare use of his alice is allowing him to stay well. If Natty-boy didn't use his alice (or go on missions) so much he would probably be healthier too.

If you get a chance check out my new GA oneshot, _His Partner_. It can be seen as a somewhat prequel to this story. c:

_**"Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Have a lovely day!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**"Summer Vacation"**

Chapter Six

It was too _early_ for this.

Natsume couldn't have fathom why his father had ever opened the door for the bumbling idiots. They had burst in smiling and ruffling his hair, like some crazy hair-fetish uncles, and sitting down to eat _his_ breakfast. Aoi even had the nerve to make goo-goo eyes at the old geezer, Tono. When she left to help their father in his flower shop, Natsume felt relieved and wished for Tono and Tsubasa's departure next.

However, when he learned the true reason of their imposing, he was thankful for their visit. He wouldn't say that out loud though now that they knew where he originally lived he didn't want more visits. He saw them enough at the academy when they latched on Mikan.

"So, let me get this straight. You witness a group of little kids get kidnapped, and instead of saving them you come to my house to eat stir fry? You would think you would get real help." He said coolly. He took a sip of his orange juice before giving them a disapproving glare.

Tsubasa frowned at him and Tono looked upset._ As if he cared..._

"Don't act so high and mighty, Natsume. The entire reason we are here is to get help. We didn't drive all the way down here in Tono's van for nothing. Once, we round-up you and Ruka we are going to get Mikan."

Natsume's eyes widen. His stoic expression morphed into visible annoyance. "Just because none of you know how to solve problems without being babysit through them, doesn't mean you can bring _her_ into this!"

"Well, why not?" Tsubasa yelled, his arms up in exasperation. "The school's training has helped her. She's your partner when you go on dangerous missions, and her alices are slowly coming back! I know her steal-and-insert alice is working. Tono's the one who amplified it, when the Academy gave her those tests!"

"Tsubasa is right. Mikan's too valuable to leave out of this ordeal." Tono declared.

Natsume dug his nails into the tablecloth. He tried to calm himself down from reaching across the table and thrashing them both, or preferably hitting them with each other. They just did not understand. "That little girl just got to see her only family again, and you want to rip her away to die!"

"She won't die we will protect her!" They echoed.

"Protect her?" Natsume sneered. "Look at you two, you can't even protect those kids. It's the reason you ran over here with your tails tucked between your legs, correct?"

Tono swallowed hard, but Natsume knew he could see through his nasty act. Some of his own fear coated the words. One of the many reasons he was avoiding his love, Mikan was for her protection. The more they were together, the more she endangered herself. Sometimes, for his own sake... For three months, he wanted her to feel worry-free and live happy. If he (or Ruka for that matter) visited her, it would only bring up memories of the vile Alice Academy.

Call him stupid but he nor Tsubasa or Tono would take her away again.

Tsubasa drummed his fingers on the table and sighed. "Natsume, you are going to help us right?"

_Idiots._

"Yes, Shadow if I wasn't both of your buts would be sitting outside the door."

A smile lit Tsubasa' face at his response. The young man couldn't stay upset for long, much like their Mikan.

"Listen... We know you're suppose to use your alice as least as possible, but when Tono amplifies it a little will go a long way."

He nodded.

"You need more than one person, that's not Mikan to save those kids..." Natsume began. Tono pointed at Tsubasa and himself. "Sigh... You need more than three people."

"Any suggestions?"

"Only _good ones_..." He gave a cocky smirk.

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

"Hey! Sumire, look at this!" Koko called to Sumire.

'That kid had no indoor voice whatsoever,' she thought. Sumire rolled her eyes and walked over to the computer table. The boards in the wooden floor screeched loudly when her slip-on shoes touched them. She leaned over Koko's shoulder to see the screen, an act that pleased him greatly, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised this rundown rat-hole even has internet," Sumire quipped. Koko only nodded for his mouth was now full with candy.

"So what? You got an email, you might have contacts, and you are not a complete loser after all. Did you mean this to be ground-breaking, because I have to get back to ironing _Grandma's_ clothes. Pfft, the old hag hasn't seen a designer brand in her life." She stopped her tangent for a moment. "Hey, you sneaked in candy, right? Did you-"

"No worries! I sneaked in some pocky and catnip for you too! The catnip's under my mattress, but the pocky's in the fridge. Since, you have always liked your chocolate cold."

"Th-"

"You're welcome."

"Ow!" Koko nursed the spot where she had hit his head.

"Idiot, let me finish thanking you for once without reading my mind. Back to the point, what's the big deal about your email?"

"Just look who it's from!" He maneuvered his computer mouse to zoom in.

Her green eyes saw the sender's name, Black Cat at some random email service. Only superheroes, strippers, and criminals had email names like that. She shook her head, leave it to Koko to entangled himself with the wrong crowd. He was too gullible for his own good.

"_**Black cat=Natsume.**_ Geez, for an ex-NatsuRuka fan you sure are slow," Koko replied rolling his eyes.

"Well, what's does it say! What could Natsume find so important that he would email you of all people?"

"You too."

"What? He emailed me!?" She shrieked. She felt instant embarrassment because she had told herself to change her emails weeks ago. Her address was still _catdog-vixen_ at GAmail, which she had made during her cringe-worthy NatsuRuka stage. Thank God, she was over them now. She still liked to think they were both hot though, and an email from 1/2 of them made her bleak day.

"Nah, he only addressed it to my mailbox: Hey, Koko and Permy (because you two are always together)," Koko laughed.

"Ugh, less fangirl material now but read what it says!"

Koko began to read:

Hey Koko and Permy (because you two are always together),

**Call me.**

-Black Cat

"Uh...So anti-climatic!" They both sighed. Still, Koko dialed the number quickly and Sumire helped by telling him to dial faster.

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

"Anna-sweetheart, feel free to take a break," a magenta-haired woman called from behind the counter. "I already gave Mikan a big bowl of rice balls for you two to share on the house." Anna's mother did not want to make her daughter work during most of her summer break, so she became glad to see Anna's friend come by. It gave her an excuse to shoo her only daughter out of the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" Anna called out. She pulled off a hairnet, that contained her spongy, light-pink curls and sat next to her friend at the bar. It was still daytime so sodas and other sweet drinks replaced the alcoholic ones.

Mikan happily bit off half of her rice ball. All of Anna's non-alice family could cook well! Although, steak was their specialty, rice balls were a close second.

"Can you believe it's been a month already?" Anna spoke, she ate half of her rice before drinking a tea.

Mikan's face fell slightly. _Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned it._

"I am sure he will call soon. Email, text, or even by letter Natsume will see you!" Anna reassured her quietly. Everyone (to Natsume's chagrin) knew the great extent of love he had for the optimistic honey-brunette, so Anna could not imagine him avoiding her.

"Yeah... But, Ruka-pyon told me, Natsume and him only live two buses away! He wouldn't have to write me if he could see me. This is the same guy that climbed up that terrible tower like a prince and under the moonlight we kis- I mean Natsume's more of a talker than a writer, you know." Mikan blushed. Anna's face was blank but her eyes twinkled. She always wondered what had happened during that Christmas party when Mikan was locked away. Whatever happened sounded romantic!

"Why don't you go see him instead?" She suggested.

"It's just I don't know where he _exactly_ lives, and grandfather would never let me go to a boy's house by myself. Also, bus tickets are really expensive for me now, so I would only get to see him once at most." Mikan frowned. "I guess maybe I could meet him somewhere, but I doubt he would come." Anna gave her shoulder a squeeze. Mikan smiled a bit at the gesture.

Anna took a swig of sweet tea and checked the messages on her phone. She had gotten a text!

"To: Anna

**Call me. Rest of GA class meeting up. Don't tell Mikan under any circumstances.**

-Nat Hyuuga"

This was definitely a real text from Natsume. No greeting or goodbye just a straight to the point message! Anna's eyebrows furrowed when she read the message again. Natsume had some nerve to text her, but not (she suspected) even try to reach Mikan, the girl he claimed as his lover. Were Mikan and him only lovers on campus and not outside of it? What a jerk, if that was the case! Still, she would call him to find out what was up. Something was definitely a big deal to elicit a message from him.

"Anna, who texted you? You look mad," Mikan asked worried.

Anna sighed. She wasn't following Natsume's instructions in any shape or form, but she wouldn't tell Mikan he texted to spare her feelings.

"Just some really lame guy..."

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

Yuu frowned, feeling perplexed. Black Cat-Who was that? He stared at the email on his tablet a little longer. Should he really call some unknown person? They did know his email address, but he had only given it out to his academy friends! Maybe one of his friends had changed their email address?

His attention drifted from the strange email, when he felt a tug on his summer shorts.

"Big brudda! Wanna pway dwess up wiv us? You can be the fwog or the cwow!" His baby sister asked.

Yuu wasn't too eager to play _another_ dress-up game with sister number #5? Whichever one of his many sisters could wait.

"I have to make a phone call first, Kasumi, but go ask Satoshi if he wants to play, okay?"

His sister nodded sadly and wobbled over to her older brother (who was younger than Yuu) to play dress up. Yuu laughed inwardly at the way his sister drug the frog costume upstairs.

He dialed the number and waited.

"_Yuu, you called. It's Natsume... I'm going to make this quick. Two days ago, Tono and Tsubasa..._"

**/**+**/**+**/**+**/**

It took text after text, email after email, and phone call after phone call, but Natsume was finally done. He had contacted and replied to most of the members of his classroom.

Some were really hard to get in touch with like Mochiage, who lived on a farm. Nonoko was also a challenge to contact for she had multiple numbers. Others did not want to be bothered like Kitsuneme, who lived at a circus and was content staying here. And, some he didn't contact at all like Mikan... They needed strong and smart alices that would help their cause to save those kids. A nullifying and steal-and-insert alice would have been beneficial, but it was out of the question!

"Whoa. You really did it, kid! In one day, you have basically rallied up a rescue group!" Tsubasa exclaimed. He had tomato sauce tucked in a corner of his mouth. Tono rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

All three of them, Tono, Tsubasa, and him, were seated at the table. Breakfast became lunch, which was delicious pizza his father brought home before leaving again. Natsume ate a slice and had his shoes on the table, as if he owned the place. He relished being able to do so. His father would have had his neck if he were in person to see it. Mr. Hyuuga was a wimp alright, but Natsume would never be overly disrespectful to his father. Mr. Hyuuga was one half of all the family he had.

"Now, all we need is transportation. In case you haven't noticed most of the Alice Academy kids don't drive," Natsume remarked. He secretly hoped no tomato sauce was on his mouth either. You couldn't act bratty if you looked like a fool.

"You drive."

"...Because of mission training, which none of them have. I remember all too well the time Koko came into the Dangerous Abilities class by mistake and ran out screaming."

'That sure was funny!" Tsubasa laughed. The look on Koko's face had been priceless!

"Don't worry about transportation. Since, my mom and uncle have a huge clothing business they have huge mac-truck like campers. I will borrow one and pick everyone up!" Tono added.

"Great!"

"But, we all have to take turns driving, that means you too, brat," Tono said, eyeing Natsume, who eyed him back.

"So troublesome, old geezer.."

* * *

Happy November (Secretly can't wait for Pokemon OR/AS to come out)! Did ya notice the pokemon reference? Blink too fast and yer' miss it.

By the way, _Grandma_ is what Koko and Sumire call the lady who runs the orphanage. Maybe I should change that to Obaa-san! :p

Sumire likes her candy cold just like me! I love chocolate put in the freezer. I wish I had some now *cue sad face* :( Hahha I will be fine! XD

_**"Thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Have a superb week!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**"Summer Vacation"**

Chapter Seven

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuu asked incredulously. He could hardly believe it, but they were right in front of him. The visitors his mother told him about were his schoolmate and senpais!

Natsume cast a bored look at him and stated, "Get in the van." It was too much like him to get to the point of things and bypass any formalities.

The silver camper was parked in the Tobitas' driveway with a blaring "_Tonochi Clothing_" white logo on either side of the doors. Yuu almost shook his head with amusement. Anyone could have seen the ostentatious logo a mile away on the vehicle.

"Isn't that what kidnappers usually say when they lure naïve kids in with candy?"

"What is it with you guys thinking we're kidnappers all the time!?"

"I think it's because you have that villain look. You know brooding eyes and black, emo hair. It's mostly the crimson eyes though!"

"Shut up, Shadow."

"Hey, you asked a question and I answered it," Tsubasa countered.

"A rhetorical que-"

"Enough, you boneheads!" Tono interjected. He rubbed his temple. Natsume glared at Tono, but made no biting remark. Whatever their reason for coming was serious enough to cap Natsume's mouth.

Yuu rubbed his hands nervously before mustering the courage to ask again, "Why are you guys here?"

"Do you seriously not remember the phone call?" Natsume questioned.

"Well, uh..." Yuu stumbled over his words. "I thought you were joking..." Yuu didn't meet his eyes, but he knew there was a glare directed his way.

"Just get in the bus-van-camper thingy, Mr. Class President." Tsubasa started. "Before you even worry about you parents! I have it covered! I came up with the brilliant scheme of-"

"Tell your parents you're going on a previously planned summer school, overnight camp."

"Dang it! Natsume, you just had to steal my thunder!"

"As if you had _any_ to begin with, idiot."

"Sassy," Tono laughed.

"Guys, I could just make an illusion of me being here while the real me is with you guys." Yuu favored his own idea since it wouldn't cause him to outright lie to his parents, who he hadn't seen in years until now. Leaving the comfort of his family was bittersweet, but he knew his classmates needed his help.

"See this is why I like you, Yuu. You are logical and not as much as a brat as these two!" Tsubasa wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Yuu smiled at the gesture. He rarely interacted with his senpai due to their age difference and class schedules. "I am just glad it sounds like you are going with us!"

"Of course anything to help the students of Alice Academy! I am class president after all!" He smiled a bit wider. The care of his classmates was his utmost concern whether in school or out. His strong sense for community was what had gotten him elected.

When Yuu had come back with a hastily packed suitcase for the travel he turned to Tono, who had just finished forcing Tsubasa into the passenger seat.

"Who are we picking up next? Sakura?"

"No." Natsume shut the door and promptly sat in the back away from them. He buckled up with such a stoic look, that Yuu turned away.

"Oh well, thank you for answering..." His voice trailed off. He saw Tsubasa roll his eyes and mouth the words,_"Natsume's got attitude problems._" No one tried to help extinguish the flame Natsume had later lit on Tsubasa's cap. Apparently, Natsume could read lips.

Yuu didn't say anything after that out of wanting to be polite and not angering the fire alice any more. Instead, he focused on the tremble of the motor starting and his house fading from his view.

/+/+/+/

"Get the door!"

"Grandma! I'm busy cooking like you asked- No, forced me to!" Sumire screeched back. She stirred a pot of stew and dump half a container of salt into a casserole.

The older woman in the purple slippers shook her head. "Now, you know as one of the older _children_\- Sumire stuck out her tongue at the remark-"I expect you to pull your weight more and help out with the younger kids. Which means cooking when asked too."

"Fine! But I'm going to burn the food on purpose!

"Do as you so-call please, but know this: You will be the one eating those burnt smithereens." The lady rivaled her scowl and she backed down. Sumire hated being at the orphanage she could never win with this austere woman forever annoying her. "Koko! Get in here and take over! Grandma said so!" Sumire fibbed.

"Mmhm, just like I taught you. Delegation is the key. Anything I don't want to do I make you do, but now you're learning how to do it yourself. " The head of the orphanage, Grandmom, gave an approving head nod.

Sumire gave a wry smile and watched the woman go into a back room.

Koko came running downstairs with a pant. "Ugh, I just finished ironing all the clothes for the entire house! I'll never iron again now all my clothes will be silk or I'm going nude!"

"Ew."

"Funny you both _thought_ and _said_ that," Koko snickered. Sumire vaguely wondered if the boy knew it was at his expense.

_"ANSWER THE DOOR!" _

"I know Grandma's yell does rival a screaming banshee." Koko agreed. Moments like these made Sumire like Koko's company, they didn't always need words to communicate.

"Right back at ya, Permy!" He smiled.

Choosing to ignore the accursed nickname for once, Sumire dumped the last of the salt into her casserole. She wiped her hands on the back of Koko's shirt and went to open the door. Koko followed her closely.

"NATSUME! And you other guys..."

Koko's smile falter for a minute, almost taking on a frown, before ushering them inside.

"Oh wow, it's the pretty boy brigade," Koko teased. "Where's bunny-boy?"

"He's not coming." Natsume answered shortly. The less interaction with the mind-reader the better.

"What Natsume means is we will be picking him up last along with Mikan." Tsubasa corrected.

"Un uh... I read his mind and it seems like Natty-boy doesn't want you doing that!"

"I won't hesitate to burn your face off."

"Ha ha! Thanks for the info, but we all know you won't do that! Remember Mikan doesn't like you hurting me and you wouldn't do that to your best friend."

"Ruka's not even here Koko!"

"Permy, I'm talking about me!"

A wave of incredulous disgust and irony touched them all except Koko. Natsume didn't even muster a retort. It was too idiotic to reply. Koko's idiocy was just a notch higher than Mikan's in everyone's book.

"Don't... Don't try to figure him out Natsume. Koko's world and logic is one you can't return from," Sumire shook her head.

A shiver momentarily crawled down her back. She couldn't begin to imagine what thoughts rummaged in her friend's head.

"Anyway, ready to go?" Tsubasa asked.

"_Puh-lease!_ I have already been ready to leave this hole-in-the-wall type of place! I have counted down the minutes until you guys got here!" She waved her long fingers in an exaggerated way. It was hard for her to convey how much she wanted to leave the orphanage. She frowned for a few moments and rested her hands on her hips.

"You guys are _so_ late. It is pathetic the way you waltzed in here, do better Natsume!" When Sumire's eventual infatuation with him had come to an end she had begun speaking to him without pleasantries. Koko snickered in the background.

"We are not on _your_ schedule, Permy. We made stops."

Sumire inwardly smiled at that. A few years ago in the B.M era (Before Mikan Sakura) Natsume only would have given her a nasty glare. She was happy he acknowledged her as a friend or at least someone worthy of speaking to nowadays. He would always be her first crush.

"They are right, Perms! Class President Yuu's already on the camper!"

"Fine. But I had better not be sitting next to _this goofball_," She jerked a thumb in Koko's direction.

"Okay. However, the only way I will agree to go is if Sumire can sit next to me. I know you guys will need me because I'll be the one helping run this operation," Koko smugly reminded his friends.

"Hn. Sumire, sit next to Koko," Natsume ordered.

"Wha-what!?

A small smirk was on Natsume's face. "Come on, you owe me for putting up with the ridiculous Natsu-Ruka fangirl phase you went through, _catdog-vixen_."

Ugh, he had referenced her dumb, old email address. She suppressed the urge to pull her emerald hair. She had just gotten it curled before leaving for vacation.

"Oh my God! You are such a manipulative butt. I don't know what I ever saw in you besides your good looks and voice... And neat handwriting." She shook her head walking outside to the camper.

"I don't know what you saw in him either," Koko quipped, as he carried both of his and Sumire's matching zebra print suitcases aboard.

"You guys already packed?" Tono laughed lightly. He had placed their suitcases with the other bags.

"What part of we have been begging to leave this place do you not understand, once-great senpai." Koko jested.

"...Still, you have turned out to be a pretty nice guy," Sumire finished, muttering her words softly. She was sure Natsume had heard her though when he gave her a nod with a hint of a smirk before turning away. Mikan's influence really had made him nicer.

"Oh, Mikan you are one lucky girl..."

"You are too...You are better than lucky, Sumire. You are blessed..." Koko said, putting on his seat-belt. He had the end seat so he stared out of one of the camper's windows.

"Why is that?"

Koko wouldn't answer, but he only hummed a merry tune to himself. Sumire rolled her eyes.

"You are one weird kid, Yome..."

As Tono backed the camper out of the orphanage driveway he asked, "Hey, shouldn't we let your caretaker know that you are leaving with us?"

"NO!"

"NO! JUST DRIVE BEFORE HER BLOODHOUND SENSE OF SMELL KICKS IN AND SHE FINDS US!" Koko yelled.

"Good enough for me," Tono replied.

/+/+/+/

"What do you mean you won't come!?" Sumire screeched! "We didn't sleep overnight in a camper for you to chicken out!"

"I...I just don't think I can, Sumire." Nonoko gasped out. She hated to deal with confrontation especially with Sumire, who could argue well. She saw her senpais, class president, and Natsume frowning at her. A part of her was surprised to even see Natsume in her city of all places.

"I will not, Sumire please understand this. I told Natsume over the phone I would help make whatever potions or creations needed for this mission, but I do not think I will come in person."

"No good, Nonoko we need you on the road with us for potions as we need them," Tsubasa spoke up. It had been so easy to convince Koko and Sumire, who practically threw themselves onto the camper to come, that Nonoko's resistance was unforeseen.

Nonoko drew on some hidden confidence.

"I am sorry, but my answer is still no." She slammed the front door of the Ogasawara mansion on her friends. Her hands felt sweaty and her throat tighten. It was wrong of her to be rude in her exiting, but she would not leave her family. Who knew when she might seem them again before graduation? What if next year summer vacation would be as it had always been, which was simply at the academy. She couldn't even consider leaving. Not to mention she was afraid also. Her alice wasn't offensive at all. She would be stuck relying on her friend's strength, mainly Natsume's, to carry out the missions and for her protection.

Her decision was for the best. She swallowed hard and tried to conspicuously peek out of the window. She saw Natsume, his head raised high, leading everyone back to carry out the rescue mission without her it seemed.

It was what she wanted. However, the way it came about made her want to slump over in a chair and cry. She was such a coward.

/+/+/+/

"Where are we now? If I may ask?"

"Well, Yuu since Mochiage is adamant he wants nothing to do with this we are going to Mikan's town!"

"Oh yay! Mikan!" Koko and Yuu cheered. Sumire gave an approving nod but remained busy on her cellphone.

"No. What Shadow means is we are going to that kitsune fool Koko knows."

"Oh, you mean Kitsunneme? I thought he was busy at the circus and didn't want to come."

"'I'll make him come."

/

"I can't believed he turned Natsume down," Sumire gaped walking off Kitsume's porch.

"I tried to tell you Kitsuneme got bigger balls than most," Koko said.

"Ew."

"I agreed eventually," Kitsuneme laughed.

Tsubasa gave him a look, "Didn't you pack anything?"

"Nope. All I brought was my video game console so I can play with Koko and a blue t-shirt. Since I sleep naked I didn't have to worry about lugging around pajamas." Even Koko paled at that comment.

"Ha ha! The look on your faces! I was just kidding! I'll go get my bag now!"

They all nodded ready to return to the camper.

"Shadow."

"What?"

"Make sure he sleeps alone and far away."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tsubasa shuddered.

* * *

I was going to write the big Mikan (and Ruka) reunion, but I got lazy so that will be saved for later. I finished watching Samurai Champloo for the first time! Jin's my favorite character and the soundtracks are beyond dope!

I don't know how big campers usually are so think of the Tonochi Clothing camper as a huge tour bus. It's big enough to have beds and mini rooms for the GA kids at least.

Yay for NatsuMire friendship!

_**"Thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Happy Holidays!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

**"Summer Vacation"**

Chapter Eight

The rest of the pick-ups had been uneventful to Natsume. After making a round trip they were back in his hometown or rather Mikan and his shared hometown.

"What are you standing still for? Go knock on the door unless you're scared?"

Natsume glared at the shadow user.

"Unlike you, I actually think things through before barging in."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Suuuree, the great Natsume Hyuuga is incapable of feeling scared or nervous."

Natsume felt Tsubasa push him forward. The eyes of his classmates were on him now.

_Ugh..._

He knelt down and gathered a few smooth rocks in his hand.

"What are those for, Natsume?" Ruka asked, he pulled his green jacket around him tighter. The summer night was chilly.

"I am going to throw these at her window."

"Aw, so you're going all Romeo and Juliet with it?" His annoying senpai's voice added. The statement was accompanied by suggestive eyebrow wagging.

"You do know Romeo and Juliet both die at the end right?"

"Of course, that's how all petty teenage romances end."

"You say this as if Misaki has agreed to marry you."

"Shut up. Throw your stones, brat."

With his smirk hidden by night's shadow he preceded to throw the stones. He knew for sure they had Milan's house when an angry Bear eerily appeared at the sliding door's screen.

"Sup' bear, " Natsume greeted nonchalantly.

Bear, if it wasn't a trick of the eye, narrowed his button eyes at him. Since, Mikan started dating him Bear became something of a hindrance. Natsume had yet to burn the arms off the teddy only to prevent his beloved one's cries.

"Go get your owner."

Bear titled it's stuffed head at him as if to say, "I don't answer to you!"

Coughing slightly, Tsubasa intervened, "Hey, Bear please go get Mikan. We are all waiting to see the little brat!"

Bear gave no acknowledgement to the shadow user but did slide the door shut to retrieve her.

Natsume tried to look apathetic and ignored his clammy hands. His nerves of steel didn't often get tested, and he would be damned before he let on to his anxiousness. His head jerked quickly at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. A sympathetic smiling Ruka gazed back at him. His friend knew him all too well. This time, when the door slid open he saw a glimpse of Mikan's Grandfather's house. The interior was rather empty, but homely, filled with pictures of Mikan and her late mother. A further view showed him an asleep Yoichi on the couch.

"GUYS!"

Cheers for Mikan echoed from his friends, which surely her neighbors heard but no one cared about volume now.

His lover stood few feet away in an orange camisole and pajama pants. Her hair was put in some ridiculous, childish pom-pom buns on each side of her head, yet her face showed maturity. She wasn't a little girl anymore and he hoped her chest area was only padded, something which he would inspect later and probably earn a slap or screeching for.

Immediately she reached for Yuu before being tackled in a hug by no other than Sumire and Koko. She laughed at how Koko picking at her hairstyle and Sumire demanded to know what was new in her life. The others soon swamped her with their own questions and greetings.

When her doe-like eyes locked onto him, his heart skipped a beat to his internal embarrassment.

"Natty-kun!" A pet name he would only let her say and live.

"Yo." His smirk was met with such a serene smile. He didn't like involving her in this foolery or danger, but he missed having her by his side.

"Did you miss me?"

"Nah."


End file.
